Systems and methods herein generally relate to printers that use replaceable printing modules and more particularly to a cart used in the replacement of printing modules.
In order to print using colors other than the printer's permanent colors that are used for all print jobs, or the vast majority of print jobs (e.g., colors other than red, green, blue (RGB); other than cyan, yellow, magenta, black (CMYK); etc.), such as clear, indigo, etc., some printers require removal of a printing module and a multi-hour cleaning process. However, other printers include an additional housing (sometimes referred to as the 5th color housing, or Xth housing if more than 5 are enabled) for replaceable printing modules (sometimes referred to as a customer replaceable unit (CCU), 5th color module, or imaging media cartridges) that is separate from the permanent color printing modules, and that allows switching of replaceable printing modules seamlessly in minutes.
While the main printing modules for the printer's permanent colors are used for all print jobs and are not replaceable by printer users (are only replaceable by repair professionals), the replaceable printing modules used in the additional housing print colors that only appear in a limited number of specialty print jobs. However, the replaceable printing modules can be heavy and awkward to replace (for example, the CCU can weigh over 80 lb., and may have to be installed at 65 inches above the floor) and a transport cart can assist in the replacement task.